


New Year

by gurajiorasu



Series: Twelve Fics For Ohmiya SK's Twelfth Anniversary [9]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kouhaku is good, actually.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

“Aaah~ it’s been forever since the last time we could spend New Year’s Eve without work, ne?” Nino said while buckling himself up in his car.

Ohno settled himself on the passenger seat and nodded, “Uhn.”

“Five years of Kouhaku.. It’s not like I hate it, but..,” Nino started driving, “Don’t you get bored?”

“Of Kouhaku?”

“Of Kouhaku.”

Ohno looked like he was thinking hard, “Hmm... No, I think.”

“Ah, I see,” Nino nodded. He then concentrated back to the road, not prolonging the conversation to let Ohno sleep while he’s getting both of them back to their home.

Nino thought Ohno was already asleep when suddenly Ohno said, “Kouhaku is good, actually.”

“Hm?”

“New Year means a new start, right? Like starting anew,” Ohno explained his thoughts, “I like to think that New Year’s Eve is like a symbol of what lies ahead on the new year.”

“Uhn,” Nino nodded as a sign that he was listening.

“Kouhaku is happy and merry, so it’s good,” Ohno pointed out.

Then, he added, “And, Kouhaku makes sure that I’d spend New Year’s Eve with Arashi-,” Ohno turned his head to look at Nino and grabbed the younger hand, “-with _you_. So it’s nice. It’s good. I’m perfectly okay with it.”

Nino nodded again. Without thinking twice, he canceled his plan to complain to their manager about Kouhaku.


End file.
